Vom untreuen Menschenmann und dem Elbenmädchen
by Boromir
Summary: Arwen erzählt ihrem Gemahl ein Märchen. gg


Disclaimer: Tolkien alles, ich nix.

**Das Märchen vom untreuen Menschenmann und dem kleinen Elbenmädchen**

„ Es war ein mal vor langer Zeit ein kleines Elbenmädchen. Das Mädchen lebte glücklich und zufrieden in einem großen Wald. Es liebte die Blumen und Bäume, die Tiere und den Sonnenschein.

Eigentlich hätte das Mädchen ganz zufrieden sein können, doch es spürte, daß ihm etwas fehlte. Was fehlte, das wußte das Elbenmädchen nicht und so wartete es einfach, daß etwas geschähe.

Und tatsächlich geschah auch bald etwas. Eines Tages kam nämlich ein gar seltsames Wesen in den Wald. Dieses Wesen war laut und dunkel und rauh. Und doch war da etwas an ihm, daß das kleine Elbenmädchen ganz unwiderstehlich anziehend fand.

Und so folgte es diesem fremden Wesen und beobachtete es. Und als das Wesen sich zum schlafen nieder legte, da schlich sich das Mädchen an um es einmal aus der Nähe betrachten zu können. Als das Elbenmädchen aber sein Gesicht ganz nahe über das Gesicht des Wesens beugte, da öffnete dieses auf einmal die Augen und hielt dem Mädchen ein langes, scharfen und spitzes Messer an die Kehle.

Das Mädchen erschrak gar fürchterlich und fiel vor Entsetzen ganz unelbisch auf seinen Popo.

Das Wesen aber lachte und steckte sein Messer wieder ein.

Als das Mädchen das Wesen lachen hörte, da faßte es Zutrauen und fragte neugierig: „ Was bist du für ein Wesen? So etwas wie dich habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Das Wesen lachte erneut und sagte: „ Ich bin ein Mann, ein Krieger. Ich bin hier in diesen Wald gekommen auf der Suche nach Abenteuern und mir will scheinen, daß ich bereits eines gefunden habe."

Das Mädchen machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „ Was ist ein Mann? Was macht er?"

„ Ein Mann kämpft gegen alles Böse und er beschützt die Frau die er liebt und die er jeden Tag küssen möchte."

„ Küssen, ist das was schönes? Kannst du mir das zeigen? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört!"

„ Aber natürlich kann ich das", antwortete der Mann, nahm das Mädchen in die Arme und küßte es lange und leidenschaftlich.

Das Mädchen wußte nicht, wie ihm geschah. Es war ihm, als würden Millionen Sterne strahlen und Hunderte Sonnen es brennen. Es schien vor Fieber zu glühen und vor Kälte zu zittern.

Als der Mann es wieder los ließ, da war es ganz außer Atem und es fragte: „ Das ist küssen?"

Der Mann nickte.

„ Das gefällt mir. Und das machst du jeden Tag?"

„ Mit dir würde ich das mehrmals jeden Tag tun. Und es gibt noch andere Dinge, die sind noch viel schöner als küssen. Wenn du mit mir kommst, dann werde ich dir zeigen was ich meine."

Und das Elbenmädchen verließ seinen Wald und ging mit dem Mann weit fort in dessen Heimat."

* * *

„ Und dort lebten sie glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende?" fragte Aragorn seine Frau, die ihm dieses Märchen erzählt hatte.

Arwen lächelte geheimnisvoll. „ Das Märchen ist noch nicht zu Ende, mein Gemahl."

„ Noch nicht? Was kann denn da noch kommen?"

„ Höre gut zu, dann sollst du es erfahren!"

* * *

Eine Weile lebten der Mann und das Elbenmädchen glücklich und zufrieden. Der Mann zeigte dem Mädchen alles, was er außer küssen sonst noch konnte und das Mädchen war sehr angetan davon. Tag für Tag wurde es mit Küssen geweckt, den ganzen Tag gestreichelt und verwöhnt und mit Küssen zur guten Nacht gebettet.

Für das Elbenmädchen hätte es immer so weiter gehen können!

Doch leider ging es nicht so weiter. Die Küsse und die Zärtlichkeiten wurden immer weniger und irgendwann kam ein Tag, da es nicht einen einzigen Kuß von dem Mann erhalten hatte.

Das Elbenmädchen grämte sich sehr und es weinte leise und fragte sich, was denn geschehen war, daß der Mann plötzlich keine Zeit mehr hatte, sein Elbenmädchen zu herzen und zu küssen.

Wie wir alle wissen, sind Elben sehr willensstark. Manche würden sagen stur, doch ich sage willensstark! Und so entschloß sich das Elbenmädchen, am nächsten Tage dem Mann hinterher zu gehen und zu sehen, was denn wichtiger war für ihn als es selbst.

Und so folgte das Mädchen unbemerkt dem Mann und es sah mit Schrecken, wie der Mann zu einem Menschenmädchen ging und dieses küßte und herzte.

Entsetzt floh das Mädchen nach Hause und überlegte dort, was zu tun sei. Beinahe war es so weit, seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in einen Sack zu packen und zurück zu gehen in den Wald, doch eigentlich wollte es das nicht, denn es hatte den Mann furchtbar lieb gewonnen.

Nein, es würde nicht weg laufen, es würde lieber dem Mann zeigen, daß es fiel besser war, ein Elbenmädchen zu küssen als ein Menschenmädchen.

Und so ersann sich das Mädchen einen Plan und wartete darauf, daß der Mann nach Hause zurück kehrte.

Es war schon spät, als der Mann sein Haus betrat. Das Mädchen schien schon zu schlafen, denn es brannte kein Licht. Gerade wollte er eine Kerze anzünden, als ihm ein Tuch über den Kopf geworfen wurde und blitzschnell seine Hände gefesselt wurden.

Der Mann wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, doch es nützte ihm nichts. Er wurde in einen Raum geführt und auf ein Bett geworfen.

Er erkannte bald, daß dies sein Schlafzimmer war und sein Bett. Und an seinem Geruch und dem Geräusch seines Atems erkannte er auch das Mädchen. Nun hatte er keine Angst mehr und ließ alles mit sich geschehen.

Das Mädchen kam mit einem Messer und schnitt alle Kleidung von dem Mann herunter. Dann erklärte es, was es heute gesehen hatte und was es nun tun wolle.

Stundenlang küßte und streichelte das Mädchen den Mann, so daß dessen Dolch ganz hart und rot wurde. Doch nie, nie berührten seine Lippen oder Hände diesen Dolch.

Erst im Morgengrauen, als der Mann weinend versprach, nie wieder ein Menschenmädchen auch nur anzusehen, da hatte das Elbenmädchen ein Einsehen und küßte nun auch den Dolch des Mannes.

Dem Mann war diese Nacht eine Lehre und er sah tatsächlich fortan nur noch sein Elbenmädchen an."

* * *

„ Und seit dieser Zeit" beendete Arwen ihre Geschichte, „ ist es überall auf Arda Sitte bei den Elbenmädchen, die einen Menschenmann lieben, diesen einmal im Monat zu fesseln und die ganze Nacht lang zu streicheln und zu küssen und ihm erst im Morgengrauen Erlösung zu schenken. Damit dieser Mann nie vergißt, wem er täglich seine Küsse zu schenken hat."

„ Du willst mich verschaukeln!" Aragorn sah seine Frau ungläubig an.

„ Nein, das ist mein Ernst. Wir sind jetzt fast einen Monat verheiratet und heute Morgen hast du zum ersten Mal vergessen, mir nach dem Aufwachen einen Kuß zu geben."

„ Ich hatte Staatsgeschäfte zu erledigen!" Aragorns Blick wurde leicht panisch.

Arwen lächelte nur und zog ein Elbenseil unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor.

**ENDE**


End file.
